Police permit
=Requirements= A permit is required if you wish to hold any assembly or procession of 1 or more persons in any public place or place in which members of the public in general are invited, induced or permitted to attend and intended: i) to demonstrate support for or opposition to the views or actions of any person; ii) to publicise a cause or campaign; or iii) to mark or commemorate any event. =Common activities that require a police permit= *religious assembly; *festival procession (e.g. lantern festival foot procession); *religious procession (e.g. chariot procession, foot procession, foot and vehicular procession or vehicular procession) and *public talks. =Contacts= For any clarification or enquiry, please contact the Compliance Management Officer of the Police Division concerned. The addresses and telephone numbers of the 6 Police Divisions are as follows: Ang Mo Kio Police Division 51 Ang Mo Kio Ave 9 Singapore 569784 Tel No.: 6218 1305 Fax No.: 6218 1087 Bedok Police Division 30 Bedok North Road Singapore 469676 Tel No.: 6244 7206/ 6244 7203 Fax No.: 6244 7028 Central Police Division 391 New Bridge Road Police Cantonmemt Complex Tel No.: 6557 51(32) - (36) Fax No.: 6220 6742 Clementi Police Division 20 Clementi Ave 5 Singapore 129858 Tel No.: 6872 7923 Fax No.: 6872 4628 Jurong Police Division 2 Jurong West Ave 5 Singapore 649482 Tel No.: 6316 1845 Fax No.: 6316 1844 Tanglin Police Division 21 Kampong Java Road Singapore 228892 Tel No.: 639148(62) - (65) or 6391 4893 Fax No.: 6391 4866 =Cost & period of validity= The permit fees are as follows and they are valid for the period or event for which they are applied for and approved by the issuing officer. (a) Public Assembly or public procession which is organised for the purpose of a marriage, funeral, mooncake or lantern festival, walk-a-jog, family run, jogathon or road run. - No charge (b) Public assembly comprising wholly or partly of a talk, address, debate or discussion, but not an assembly referred to in (a). - $22 for a permit that is valid for one day. - $44 for a permit that is valid for a period of three months in respect of the holding of the public assembly specified in the permit on any 7 days within that period. © Any other public assembly or public procession that requires a permit. - $50 Does the 4 working days processing time apply to funeral procession permits as well? No, for funeral procession permits, the applicant can apply from the Police Divisional Headquarters in which the procession is to be held. The applicant may contact the Divisional HQ to speak to the officer-in-charge from the Compliance Management Unit for the permit to be processed. =Processing time= The normal processing time is about 4 working days from the receipt of the application and the necessary supporting documents. However, please note that if the proposed event requires a partial or full closure of any road, your application form and the necessary supporting documents, including a map showing the roads affected, must be submitted at least 21 working days before the date of the event. =Punishment for holding an assembly or procession without a permit= Any person who holds an assembly or a procession without a permit is liable to a fine not exceeding $5,000. What is the punishment for participarting in an assembly or a procession without a permit or in contravention of any condition of a permit? Any person who participates in an assembly or a procession that is held without a permit or contravenes any of the conditions of a permit shall be guilty of an offence and shall be liable on conviction to a fine not exceeding $3,000. =Application process= The applicant is required to submit the online application form via the Police Licensing CompUterised System (PLUS) provided at http://www.spf.gov.sg/licence/. What is the punishment if the permit holder contravenes any of the conditions of the permit? Any person who holds an assembly or a procession and contravenes any of the conditions of the permit shall be guilty of an offence and shall be liable on conviction to a fine not exceeding $5,000. What are the conditions that I need to fulfil before I may apply for a police permit? Please refer to the following website for the detailed criteria of each permit: http://www.spf.gov.sg/licence/frameset_PP.html =Exemption= Public assemblies or processions that are exempted from permits are listed in the Public Order (Exempt Assemblies and Processions) Order 2009 =See also= *Public entertainment licence *Singapore gay censorship =References= Category:General articles